The Guard and the Captain
by MrSkunk
Summary: Sometimes a promise takes a while to grant, but in the end, it just might have been worth the wait.
1. Prologue

The Guard and the Captain

Prologue

"Want to go to Freddy´s?" Anthony heard his father ask. "I know that place really makes you happy." He added, hoping to get a response out of his broken hearted son.

"Sure…." He finally answered. It had not been a good day or week for that matter. After two years of battling leukemia; Anthony´s mom had passed away the day before and they were just coming back from the funeral.

As they pulled up into the parking lot of the pizzeria, Anthony thought back to the times when they would come here almost every week, not because of the food, no not at all he thought, but because nothing brought a bigger smile to his face than seeing the wacky animatronics perform.

As both Anthony and his father got off the car and headed inside the pizzeria, Anthony began to feel a sense of nostalgia as all of his senses started to react to the pizzeria, the smell, the sounds, the look. Everything reminded him of his mother.

"Come on son, we can sit in one of the tables in front of the stage so you can see the robots sing." Anthony´s father said as he guided him to the table. Anthony really wasn´t in the mood for any of the silly acts the robots had to offer so as soon as both of them ate he excused himself by going to look for a quiet place to sit, of course he didn´t tell his dad what he was going to do since this would only worry him about his emotional state.

After a few minutes of looking he found the perfect spot. There was no one around the pirate cove since there was no show scheduled for the rest of the day so no one was really around. Anthony sat down on the edge of the stage and slowly began to weep. He managed to get through the last few hours without so much as sobbing but now that he was all alone he was able to let all of his emotions out without worrying about his dad seeing him.

"Arrrr! Who´s thar?" Anthony heard a voice from behind him, causing him to turn around in a quick move. To his surprise it was Foxy herself.

"What be troublin' youlad? Why you be crying?" She asked walking up to the crying child. Anthony quickly wiped his tears away so she wouldn´t notice them.

"N-Nothing ma´am." He answered as he turned around to avoid her gaze.

" Doesn´t sound like nothin', ye cryin' waterfalls lad." She said sitting down next to the kid. Even though she was Anthony's favorite animatronic out of all of them. He felt strange talking to her about his emotions, considering there was not much she could do about it.

"M-My mom passed away." The boy said while holding the back the urge to cry.

"Oh jim laddie! I be sorry 'bout ye loss." Foxy said as she enveloped the boy in a tight embrace. This in turn caused the kid to burst out in tears.

"Thar, thar lad just let it all out. It´s ok, i´m here fer ye" She added as Anthony continued to cry in her arms.

"Be thar anythin' I can do fer ye laddie? Anthony looked up to her.

"Can you make me smile?" He said as tears continued to run down his cheeks.

"Sure thin´ lad!" She exclaimed in a cheery voice.

"Let me think 'o somethin' that´s gunna cheer ye up" She said as she thought up something that would be certain to make the kid smile.

"Say, how 'bout both of us go off on a genuine pirate adventure. How does that sound?" She said getting up and helping kid get up as well.

"That sounds fun Captain." Anthony said as a faint smile formed on his face.

"That´s the spirit lad! Ye´ll be me first matey! What do ye say?" She asked as she stretched one of her hands out to the boy.

"First mate Anthony reporting for duty!" He said as he saluted the fox and grabbed her hand.

"Let´s be off then! I hear thar be loot around here. Follow me!" She said as she took the now happier kid inside the cove.

They spent the next hour running around and pretending to be on a real pirate adventure. Foxy made sure not to let any small detail pass, from her pirate talking to drawing on a napkin and pretending that it was a map, she even buried a "treasure" for Anthony. She made sure that no matter what, she would make sure that this kid would be smile by the end of the day.

"Alright! We take three steps 'n it should be here. Want to do me th' honor 'o diggin' fer it lad? She said as they stood over a pile of napkins that Foxy set up to hide the treasure.

"Sure thing captain!" Anthony replied with much enthusiamsm before he started to remove the napkins to reveal the treasure.

"Look! Look! It´s a plushie of you Captain!" He exclaimed as he waved it around while Foxy celebrated as well.

"Keep it lad. It be my gift to you. I hope I made you smile lad." Foxy said as she watch the young boy look as the toy with wonder.

"You sure did Captain Foxy! Thank you very much!" He said as he rushed up to her to give her a tight hug.

"My pleasure laddie." She said as she returned the embrace.

"There you are son. I´ve been looking for you all over the place." Anthony heard his father call from behind. "It´s time to go home."

"Dad! Look what Foxy gave me!¨ He said as he ran up to his dad to show him his new plush friend.

"That´s great son! It´s great to see you smiling again too!" He said as he inspected the toy.

"Dad can you take a photo of me and Foxy together?" He begged his dad. He knew that he always carried around his Polaroid camera with him.

"Sure thing son." He said as he pulled out the camera. Anthony went over with Foxy and together they posed for the photo. Anthony made sure that his dad took two photos.

"Here Foxy! I want to give you this photo as a gift for making me smile!" Anthony said as he hand her the photo of the two of them posing happily.

"Is there any way I can thank you? The boy asked.

"Just make sure you come and visit whenever you can lad!" She said as she took the photo and placed it inside her pirate jacket.

"I will Captain! I´ll come visit every opportunity I can!" Anthony promised as he gave the cuddly animatronic one last hug before leaving. After waving goodbye, Foxy pulled out the photo the kid had given her and thought to herself how special she made that boy feel, even after the tragedy he´d gone through and how he made her feel that day. But for now there was only one thing crossing her mind, When would she see that kid again.


	2. Chapter 1: The New Guy

Chapter 1: The New Guy

There was one hour left until the doors to Freddy´s opened and all the preparations were nearly complete. The cooks had cooked up the first batch of pizzas for the buffet, the waiters were finishing up with the table décor and everything was running like it would on any other day.

Foxy was waiting anxiously by the entrance when Freddy passed by.

"Hey Foxy!" He greeted. "What are you doing waiting by the door so early? There is still a solid hour before we open." He asked her as the fox continued to stare outside the door, looking at each kid individually.

"I´m just… Waiting… Why?" She answered but without moving her sight a single bit.

"Waiting on what? Or Who?" The bear asked with concern.

"The kid. I mean kids. I´m waiting for the kids that are ready to come in and have a nice time." She said, realizing what she had just told Freddy she quickly turned to him with shock .

"Oh my goodness…" He said in a stressed tone. "You can´t do this Foxy, not anymore." He added with a slightly angered tone.

"It slipped! I swear!" She said in defense.

"Foxy you have to stop this. It´s unhealthy and even though we´re sentient robots, this is just creepy and sad and so many things at once." Freddy tried to be calm but after a while of seeing her do the same routine day in and day out, he along the other animatronics, started to worry about their friend.

"But he promised he would come back..." Foxy said, sounding sad as she realized that Freddy was right.

"Yes he did promise that, 18 years ago. Face it Foxy, even if he were to come in one of these days you wouldn´t even know it´s him." He said getting closer to the fox who just stared at the ground to avoid his gaze.

"How do you know? I have a picture of him. It´d be easy to recognize him." She said, pulling out the picture from her jacket.

"No dear, you´d recognize the 10 year old version of him but not the adult one, which by the way, since he is an adult now, the only reason he would come to this place is if he has kids of his own." Freddy explained as he looked at the picture before handing it back to Foxy.

"Well maybe his kid looks like him. That makes it easier." She answered.

"Just let it go! Everyone been worried for you ever since the first week, plus, we have more important things to deal with today." Freddy said as he slowly made pace towards the Pirate Cove section of the restaurant with Foxy.

"Really? What things?" She asked, changing the subject of the conversation before Freddy yelled at her some more.

"Well Mike finally quit and even though he is the only human to get away from us; the new guy starts tonight and I don´t want him to last a single hour longer than he needs to." Freddy explained as they stop right at the edge of the stage for the Pirate Cove.

"What do I have to do?" Foxy said. Mike was the only human to ever avoid them completely. How he always managed to survive their most extreme attacks they would never know.

.

"I want you to be the one to get him. I want you to throw yourself at him with everything you got. Don´t hold back on the slightest. Got it?" Freddy told her. Foxy had always been the best and quickest to get the job done and after the time they´ve had with Mike, Freddy wasn´t taking any risks.

"Got it Freddy! I´ll do my best!" Foxy confirmed that she was okay with the plan which managed to relief Freddy.

"Great to hear, and listen, I´m sorry I went bananas with the whole kid thing, but it´s true, we´re worried about you Foxy." Freddy said as he scratched the back of his head.

"Don´t worry. You guys are right. I did go all crazy with him, but I only did it because the thought of him coming back, even after the biting accident… I just held onto him as a sign of hope that I would be loved again one day." She explained as she pulled the picture out again as she felt sadness again.

"But it´s okay now. You´re back to performing and the kids love you." Freddy said, trying to cheer her up.

"Not like they used too, Freddy… Not like they used too."

The rest of the day continued like any other. Some kids stopped at the Pirate Cove but they either didn´t stay for long or were quickly taken away by their parents.

"Why even bother bringing me back?" Foxy thought to herself as the last kid that was watching her perform left. She honestly didn´t know why they bothered repairing her and fixing her up if everyone would still be afraid of her no matter how much timed passed.

She decided that was enough acting for the day so she closed the curtains to the stage. She sat down in a corner and pulled out the picture. She loved looking at it but today it just gave her a bitter feeling in her heart which in turn only caused her to start crying.

It was finally midnight and everyone had left. Freddy took this brief window of time to gather everyone up and get the plan in motion.

"Okay guys. Here´s the plan. Bonnie and Chica will act as the distraction." Freddy said as all four of them discussed the plan in Pirate Cove.

"Alright. Sounds good to me." Chica said.

"Let´s do this! ¨ Bonnie cheered.

"As soon as she sees the slightest window of opportunity, Foxy will run straight for him." Freddy said. Foxy was always the fastest out of all of them so this was always the go-to tactic.

"I´m ready for this." Foxy answered though she seemed to have a lot on her mind at the moment. She realized she had to be on her best game so she wouldn´t mess up.

"That´s the plan. Everyone get back into position. He should be here any minute. And with that everyone except Foxy when back to their place.

It was 2 am and everyone was starting to get into position. Bonnie and Chica had both already moved from places while Freddy had moved closer to Foxy so he could tell her when to attack.

Meanwhile, Foxy was still in the Pirate Cove thinking. She thought about what the kid would say if he were to find out that they have a grudge for adults and that they were responsible for the death of a few of the guards that worked at this place. She knew that if he were to come in one day that the others wouldn´t take a liking to him for being an adult, but in a way, she would have to at least pretend to hate him even though deep down she would be happy to see him once more.

"Foxy! This is your chance! Go now!" She heard Freddy call her which caused her react a little confused as she was taken out of her thought.

"Okay Foxy…. It´s been a while but you can still do this." She thought to herself as she rushed out of her stage and towards the security office.

She was about to start screaming as she reached the door before she was stopped dead in her tracks, stunned at who she saw sitting in the chair.

"Oh my god…." She muttered.


	3. Chapter 2: It's only been a while

Chapter 2: It´s only been a while

"Foxy? What´s taking so long?" Bonnie asked as all three of them observed Foxy, waiting to see her attack the guard.

"Where did those animatronics run off to?" The guard said as he switched through all the cameras in the restaurant. Foxy just stood there in silence as she observed the guard with great wonder.

"Could it really be?" She thought to herself before quickly realizing the guard was about to get up from his seat and turn around.

"Well… I might as well go see where they are." He said getting up and grabbing his flashlight from his desk in front of him. Foxy quickly realized she had to go before he turned around and saw her standing there.

"Guys! Hide! He´s coming out of the office!" She warned her friends as she ran towards where they were hiding.

"What? Why?" Chica asked as Foxy pushed them so they would go and hide somewhere.

"I´ll tell you later. Just go!" She ordered. They were all confused as to why the sudden change of plan but decided to obey Foxy, who decided to go back to the Pirate Cove, where hopefully, the guard would come looking for any of them and where she could easily confirm her suspicions.

"Alrighty, Anthony…. Let´s go see where these robots are." Anthony said to himself as he stepped out of his office and went off to look for the misplaced animatronics.

Foxy waited behind the curtains of her stage. If she had a heart, she was sure it would be racing at a hundred miles per hour. She quietly waited for the guard to come to her area.

"Hello? Anyone in here?" Foxy heard the guard call out. As much as she wanted to answer, the best thing to do was to wait for him to come looking for her behind the curtains.

She began to get more and more nervous as she heard footsteps creep closer to where she was standing, and right as she had guessed, the guard poked his head in between the curtains, followed by his hand holding the flashlight.

"Hey! Glad to see you´re still in your place." The guard said as he shined his flashlight at Foxy, who was quite nervous at what he was planning on doing.

He got up on the stage and started to inch closer to the fox who did her best to not spring at him and hug him tightly.

Foxy was taken by surprise as the guard did something she wasn´t expecting at all. As he finally got in front of her, he quickly wrapped his arms around her.

"First mate Anthony, reporting for duty." He whispered to the animatronic who was baffled.

"I thought you would never come back…" She replied as she returned the embrace by putting her arms around him.

"Woah!" The guard said as he was surprised by the response of the fox, who he thought was turned off.

"What´s wrong? Are you afraid?" She asked, fearing she had scared him since he backed away from her.

"No, it´s just that…Well…. I wasn´t expecting a reply." He awkwardly explained as he was confused as to how the animatronic was acting out of character.

"Don´t worry. I won´t harm you." She said as it was her now who was getting close to him. Suddenly they were both startled by the voice of another one of the animatronics.

"Foxy! What the hell is going on in ther-"Called a voice from behind the curtains which caused both of them to turn around to see who it came from, only to be surprised by Freddy who was poking his head in through the curtains.

"What is going on in here? Why isn´t he dead?" Freddy yelled as he walked in expecting to see a dead guard but instead finding both of them perfectly fine and healthy.

"Freddy, wait!" Foxy said, stepping in between Freddy and the guard to avoid him getting harmed.

"Explain to me why you haven´t stuffed him into a suit already." Freddy as he came face to face with Foxy.

"Wait what?" Anthony said.

"Quiet!" Foxy hushed the guard who was confused at the situation. "Pleas just let me explain what´s going on." She pleaded to the bear who was not at all pleased with Foxy´s work.

"Go ahead! Explain to me why you haven´t done the only thing you had to do! Explain why this human is still breathing!¨ He screamed at the poor fox. The guard meanwhile trying to wrap his head around the fact that the animatronics want him dead.

"I know you´re not going to believe me, but this guard is…." She started to explain before trailing off as she felt intimidated by Freddy´s stare.

"Come on! Just get on with it!" He yelled.

"He´s the kid, Freddy." She finished, looking at Freddy hoping that he would understand and not harm him.

"That´s it. I´m doing it myself.¨ He said, pushing Foxy out of the way and walking towards the terrified guard.

"Come on Freddy! She´s telling the truth! ¨ He said as he backed away from the menacing bear.

"I bet you don´t even know what she´s talking about¨ Freddy said.

"I do! I swear! Foxy, help me out!" He continued to plea. "Isn´t there some way to prove it to you?"

Foxy quickly realized there was a way of proving the identity of the guard.

"Freddy look! It is him, I swear." She said jumping in front of Freddy with the picture of them from 18 years ago. "Just look at him. It´s the same person."

Freddy took the photo which he hated seeing and observed the kid in the picture and compared him to the guard.

"See? It´s him Freddy. Please don´t hurt him. I beg you." Foxy said as she stood beside the horrified guard.

"I´ll forgive him for tonight…. But tomorrow…." Freddy said in a defeated voice as he set the photo down of the table. "You better watch out kid…" He threaten the guard before leaving the stage.

"Don´t worry about him.¨ Foxy said as they both turned to face each other again. "He´ll get over it. I´ll make sure about that."

"So… You actually remember me?" The guard asked his animatronic lifesaver.

"Yeah! I never forgot." She said with a weak smile. "It´s you who forgot though."

"Oh come on Foxy, it´s only been a while." He said placing one hand on the shoulder of the sadden pirate.

"It´s been 18 years… And you made a promise…" She said as she shifted her head from looking at him to looking at the ground.

"Don´t be sad. I did my best to try and come back but after the accident…." He explained.

"You got scared and decided to postpone your visit. Indefinitely. " She answered before he could continue explaining.

"I wasn´t scared! It was my dad who decided that it was best for my safety to not come back." He said in defense.

"What about when it wasn´t your dad´s call to make? Why didn´t you come back then?" She growled. She knew she had to be happy about seeing the kid again but there was still a part of her that was angry at him for not keeping a promise.

"Things just came up. I was always busy. Believe me Foxy, I never forgot about my promise." He said.

"Fine. I believe you, but explain to me what kept you busy for 18 years." She said turning around to face him.

"You might want to sit down. This is going to take a while." He answered as he ushered the fox to sit down.

Author´s Note:

Hey guys and girls! I have a little update for you guys. I am going on vacations for Christmas and I won´t have my computer with me :C But worry not! I shall be getting a tablet for Christmas so I can continue to write and update the story. Well… At least continue to write chapters until I get back :D

So I hope you enjoyed the chapter and enjoy the story so far!

Happy Holidays! See you in a bit :)


	4. Chapter 3: Parental Guidance

Chapter 3: Parental Guidance

"Alright. What happened? Why weren't you able to visit anymore?" Foxy questioned the night guard.

"Well..." He cleared his throat before beginning to tell the animatronic about his reasons to not coming to this restaurant he was so fond of.

"My dad... He just wanted to make sure nothing would harm me after my mother passed away, after all I was the last reminder he had of her so he made sure to avoid every danger he could for my safety."

"Oh..." Foxy sighed as she knew what danger Anthony was talking about.

"Yeah, that meant no more coming to Freddy's. Heck, he even tried to get this place closed a couple of times." Anthony stated.

"What a horrible person…" Foxy muttered but Anthony was still able to hear her.

"Yeah. He is. He always say things about making sure that he would protect me for the rest of his life and that he´d always be there for me when I needed him." Anthony explained.

"Then what happened?" Foxy questioned.

"He did his best for a long time. But as soon as I turned 18, poof. He left a note and a bank account to my name." Anthony glanced away from Foxy, not wanting her to see the tears in his eyes.

"He left you?" Foxy asked as she made sense of what he had just confessed to her.

"It turned out that since I was an adult now, he didn´t have to fulfill his parental duty anymore and decided that it was fine to leave with his girlfriend and leave me alone but with enough money for college and rent." Anthony said as the mere thought of what his father had done to him.

"I´m so sorry…" Foxy said as she moved over to where Anthony was sitting and wrapped her arms around him in an affectionate embrace.

"The good thing is that I managed to survive without the help of that hypocrite bastard and graduate top of my class." He added as he felt comforted by the hug the animatronic fox was giving him.

"I´m glad you came back. I´m even more happy that you´re going to be working here." Foxy said as a smile started to form on her face.

"I´m glad too! But there is one thing I´d like for you to explain to me." Anthony said to the gleeful fox.

"What do you want to know?" Foxy answered as she looked at the serious guard.

"Why were you and Freddy wanting to kill me?" Foxy was shocked as she wasn´t sure on what to tell him since she didn´t know why they did this either.

"The truth is… I don´t know either. I just know that this is what we´ve been doing with the guards for the last few years with a few exceptions." She explained as she remembered the previous guard and how he was the only one to survive their attacks.

"Does that mean you´re going to kill me?" Foxy was shocked by the questioned.

"Heavens no! I would never do that! The only reason I was going to attack is because I didn´t know it was you, I swear!" She did her possible to make sure that Anthony would trust her.

"Well you did defend me… But what about Freddy?" Anthony hesitated but was still worried about being killed by Freddy since he didn´t seem to like the idea of leaving him alive.

"Don´t worry about him. I´ll make sure that him and the others don´t bother you." Foxy reassured him.

"Maybe they might remember you and everything will be alright."

Meanwhile Freddy, Chica and Bonnie were waiting at the main stage for Foxy and Anthony to come out of Pirate Cove.

"I can´t believe it!" Bonnie exclaimed.

"I know! It´s amazing that he actually came back and as a night guard." Chica added as they watched Freddy pace back and forth in.

"For all we know he could be someone else and is just claiming he is this kid so Foxy or any of us don´t kill him." Freddy said in an angered voice as he still didn´t believe Anthony.

"Why are you worried Freddy?" Bonnie said.

"Who better to tell who he is than Foxy?" Chica added to which the bear just ignored the two of them and continued to guard the stage of Pirate Cove, waiting for them to exit.

As the night progressed, Foxy and Anthony continued to question one another about personal things and what had happened in the restaurant for the last few years.

"Tell me about this Mike guy. How did he get away?" Anthony asked as he was intrigued about the previous guard and how he managed to get away from being slayed.

"He was just really lucky I guess. It surprised me since I was always really aggressive towards him." Foxy said, shrugging at the thought of how he was always able to survive.

"What did you have against the guy?" The question left Foxy speechless as she tried to figure out the reasoning behind the need to get rid of the guards.

"You okay?" Anthony said as he observed the thinking fox trying to make sense of what her and her friends were doing.

"I´m not sure I can answer that question." She said in a serious tone.

"Why not?" Anthony said, baffled at the fact that she wouldn´t answer.

"Because I don´t know what the reason is…" She responded to which Anthony didn´t say anything but was left thinking about why she didn´t know if she had been doing this for a while.

Just before either of them could continue with any questions, the sound of an alarm coming from the restaurant startled the both of them since it signified that it was 6 am and it was the end of Anthony´s shift.

"Well. I guess that´s all the time we have for today." Anthony commented as both him and Foxy stood up.

"W-Will you be back tonight?" Foxy asked him shyly.

"You know. Even though I was about to be murdered and found out that some of my childhood idols are more sentient than I would ever imagine…" Anthony said, reminding Foxy about her attempt of murder.

"Yeah. I´m really sorry about that…" She said as she grabbed her arm with her hand as a sign of embarrassment.

"I think I´m going to love it here." Anthony finished his sentence which really surprised the animatronic.

"Really! You´re coming back!" Foxy said in a really excited voice.

"Of course! Beats every other job I´ve had before." Anthony added, causing the happy fox to jump over to where he was and give him a tight hug.

"That´s great! I´ll see you tonight than?" She asked as she let go of him.

"Twelve o´clock sharp." He answered.

"Alright! I´ll look forward to seeing you!" She said as Anthony waved goodbye as he left the stage.

Foxy was more than happy, heck, this was the happiest she´s been in years. She thought about everything she had learned about him that night, the good and the bad like him graduating from college, what career? She didn´t know but she was happy about it. She also thought about what he said about his father but she immediately thought about something else since she didn´t like him, even if she never met him, the single thought about what he did to Anthony and what he wanted to do to this place made her angry.

"Foxy." Her train of thought was interrupted as she heard a voice call for her. She turned around to see Freddy standing a few feet away from her.

"We need to talk."

**Author´s Note: I´d like to apologize for the less than stellar quality of this chapter but part of it was written why I was on vacation so I just wanted to finish this up as soon as possible since my last update was two weeks ago. I´d also like to thank everyone who´s liked this story so far. You guys are awesome!**


	5. Chapter 4: Deal With It

Chapter 4: Deal With It

"You want me to do what?!" Foxy exclaimed as she heard Freddy´s demands.

"I want you to do what we haven´t been able to do in five years." Freddy clarified.

"I can´t do that. Not anymore. Not to him." She said, standing up to her upset leader.

"What did you say? Let me remind you exactly what that guard is. An adult." Freddy said as he got face to face with the fox, trying to intimidate her.

"So? What´s that got to do with any of this?" She asked, wanting an answer to the question Anthony asked.

"Everything. May I remind you that adults are the reason we´re stuck in the hellish situation we call ¨life¨." He responded in an angered voice.

"I´m not yours anymore, Freddy. You don´t control me. You have no power over me." She said, making her best effort to convince the bear to not kill Anthony.

"You want to test me?"

"Be my guest, lad…" Foxy reproached as both their eyes started to turn black in anger.

"Fine. Either you take care of the problem or else…" Freddy finished as he turned around to head back towards his stage so he could get ready for the day ahead.

"We´ll see about that…" Foxy muttered. She turned around and went to sit at her makeshift desk she had made from spare boxes and wood crates.

"What am I´m going to do…?" She thought to herself as she felt an overwhelmed with sadness as she knew Freddy wouldn´t back down from his word.

She knew she had to think of something quick before midnight, luckily she didn´t have any shows scheduled for the day so she had more than enough time to think about a solution.

Anthony woke up from his slumber feeling weird. He still had trouble trying to understand the events of what had happened the day before since it all seemed to have passed by in a heartbeat, like a dream he thought to himself.

After taking a shower and eating some lunch, Anthony sat down to meditate whether if it was a good idea to return to the restaurant.

On one hand, Foxy still remembered him for some strange unknown force. But on the other hand, she did try to kill him even though it was before she realized who he was. It was a tough decision, but one that had to be made nonetheless. He laid down to think about it since there was still three hours before he had to go to work.

Meanwhile Foxy waited for the manager and janitor to finish up with the duty of closing the restaurant for the night. She felt and intense sense of dread as she knew she had to reach Anthony as soon as he arrived to explain what was going on with Freddy.

At last she saw Anthony slowly approach the front doors of the restaurant but she noticed something odd about his expression. He seemed nervous and walked cautiously towards the restaurant.

"Hey Anthony!" She greeted. "I-is something wrong?" She asked as he seemed worried to be around her.

"Everything´s fine. Why do you ask?" He responded to the now serious fox.

"It´s just that you seem a little nervous to be here." She answered as she knew something was troubling him and the fact that she had to tell him that Freddy was still onto him was not going to make things easier.

"Nah! I´m fine! I-m just going to leave my stuff at the office real quick. Be right back with you." He said as he tried to jolt out of there but to no avail, Foxy had grabbed his shoulder bringing him to a sudden stop.

"Actually… Let me go with you, I kind of have to talk to you about something important." She told Anthony. He hesitated but shook his head in agreement. Whatever it was, Anthony had just become even more nervous.

"Well what do you have to need to tell me?" Anthony said as he sat down on the chair in the office while Foxy decided to sit on the edge of the table.

"You´re not going to like this but…. Freddy still wants you dead." She didn´t waste her time as she knew Freddy was surely up to something as they spoke.

"What!? But you said you´d change his mind!" Anthony yelled as his biggest newly discovered fear was becoming true.

"I Know! I Know! But don´t worry! As long as you´re with me you should be fine!" She said trying to calm down the now frantic guard.

"How do I know that´s true? How do I know it´s not a lie and you´re just saying it so I trust you and as soon as I know it, I'm dead?" He questioned. Foxy was shocked at his reaction but he was in all his right to not believe her.

"I know you have your doubts but please believe me! You can trust me! I´ll make sure he not only doesn´t get you but that he will make peac-" She was stopped mid-sentence before she started to feel strange.

"Foxy… Are you okay" Anthony said as he watched in horror how the fox´s eyes began to turn pitch black and as her body began to twitch.

"M-m-make… Pe-pea-peace…..Kill…." She stuttered in what sounded like a broken low pitched voice.

"Foxy…You´re scaring me…" Anthony said as he was frozen in place, watching the animatronic slowly begin to walk towards him.

As she inched ever so closely, Anthony began to step back as well but as soon as he knew it, he was backed up towards the wall. It wasn´t long now that Foxy was face to face with the frighten guard.

"Please… Don´t…" He begged before the fox let out a gut wrenching screech as she swung her hook hand toward the guard. Luckily enough he ducked right in time to dodge it and run out the office at top speed with Foxy turning around in a swift move and following chase.

Anthony ran as fast as he could and hid behind the curtains of Foxy´s stage. He peaked out to see if she was coming but it looked cleared for a second until she suddenly burst out of nowhere, knocking Anthony down on his back.

"Please, Foxy! Don´t do this! Listen to me, please!" He begged as she walked towards him, jaw open ready to bite and her hook hand ready to swing.

"Talk to me! Foxy! Please react! Don´t do this!" He pleaded but to no avail she dropped on top of him, screaming and trying to stab him. Anthony did his best to defend himself but Foxy was very heavy due to being made out of metal.

They fought around as Anthony continued to beg and try to push Foxy off so he could escape. As he fidgeted around he felt some sort of compartment on her back but it was hard to tell due to her coat.

He managed to turn her around and get on top of her long enough to lift her coat and see what it was, to his luck, when he opened the little hatch he found a series of switches among which there was on labeled ¨On¨ and ¨Off¨. He didn´t hesitate on flicking her off and immediately she fell limp on the floor, motionless and without a sign of life in her.

Anthony quickly closed the hatch and ran off towards his office. He figured he wouldn´t have to worry about Foxy or Freddy or any of the other animatronics for the rest of the night since he shut both the doors to the office.

As his mind raced trying to figure out a solution on what to do with Foxy since she had to be turned on before everyone else arrived, he realized the only thing he could do was to turn her on again.

He decided to wait until 5 am to do so as it would reduce the risk of her trying to attack him again. He stood in front of her, trying to get the courage to switch her on, fearing she would somehow all of a sudden stand up and attack him.

As soon as he switched her on he ran as he started to hear her getting up. He reached his office and proceeded to close the doors so she wouldn´t try to get in.

"Anthony?" He faintly heard a voice coming from the other side of the door. He didn´t need to look at the cameras to know who it was.

"Let me in. I can explain…" Foxy added but Anthony stayed quiet making sure to not make any sound whatsoever.

"I understand… I´m sorry…" Anthony heard her leave as well as what sounded like if she was crying.

He let out a sigh of relief as he heard the alarm go off, signaling the off his shift. He rounded his stuff off and dashed to his car.

As he started his car he looked into the restaurant. He saw a rather saddened animatronic fox looking right back at him. He paid no attention to it and drove away from the restaurant, thinking about his near death experience and whether this was sign enough to quit.


	6. Chapter 5: Under his spell

Chapter 5: Under his spell

Foxy felt hopeless as the best she could do was watch Anthony drive away, fear being the main emotion expressed on his face.

She sat down to think back on the events that transpired last night and all she could think of was that she would be lucky if Anthony would ever dare step a foot anywhere near this restaurant, and if he did, if he would ever talk to her again. All these thoughts only managed to make her feel worse with herself, but there was something odd about all of this.

As much as she wanted to remember, she didn´t quite recall when she started going crazy with wanting to kill Anthony. All she could remember was up to when she was about to tell him about the danger he was in.

"Yar! Hey there lassie!" As soon as she heard that distinguishable voice it hit her like a train.

"You bastard…" She muttered as she stood up and started walking furiously towards the source of the expression.

"I have to say. You really out-"Freddy said as Foxy delivered a surely bone-crushing punch to his face.

"Why did you do that?" Freddy said as he recuperated from the blow.

"Why? WHY!? Why did you make me do that last night? Do you make it your goal in life to make me miserable?" Foxy yelled, choking back tears.

"Woah…Calm down. You know my reasons, Foxy." Freddy added, trying to calm her down from her state of anger.

"Please refresh my memory, Freddy _Ass_bear." She insulted to which Freddy only gave her a look of disgust over her snide comment.

"Well he´s an adult.." He started.

"Enough with that excuse! I freaking get that he´s an adult! I want good and valid reasons!" She said interrupting him, fed up with hearing the same excuse over and over again.

"Well then… I don´t want you to get too attached to only have your heart broken." Freddy stated his second reason which only confused Foxy.

"Why would I get my heart broken?" She asked the bear to clarify.

"Well you seem to be getting to friendly with him and I just don´t want you to go through that kind of depression again." Freddy said in a serious tone. It was true, last time that guard was around he left Foxy with an ugly case of depression but something told her that this time was different.

"Well how do you know? You haven´t taken the time to talk to him! You´ve only been obsessed over killing him since he got here. Maybe if you took the time to actually get to know him than maybe you´d think otherwise." Foxy stated Freddy´s incompetence to even bother getting to know Anthony.

Freddy knew Foxy spoke the truth and that he hadn´t bother to so much as say hi to Anthony, but it wasn´t the fact that he was an adult that made him dislike him. It was the mere thought that he made Foxy very happy, more than she´d ever been in the last few years and far more than he ever managed to do so.

"Fine. Have your way. Just mark my words." He said in a defeated tone as he had to leave since it was about time for him to get ready for the day.

Foxy didn´t reply as she felt offended by the bear. He´d promised her he would never use his ability to control her again since the last time she refused to kill one of the guards.

It was then that it dawned on her. Why hasn´t she wanted to kill anyone since the last guard? Why is it that all of a sudden she finds no joy or fulfilment in murdering an innocent man that hasn´t done anything? These questions only made Foxy cringe in horror since all she really knew was to kill, at least as far as she can remember.

"Now we wait…" Foxy sighed as she had no way of knowing if Anthony would return that night, even worse was that she had no way of contacting him so she could apologize and explain what had happened to her.

Meanwhile Anthony was have the worst nightmare of his life.

He found himself running for his life as she turned around only to see a horrifying animatronic fox chasing him. She let out a loud screech as she finally caught him and sunk her hook straight into his chest causing Anthony to wake up in a pool of sweat as he breathe heavily. He now knew his work was unsafe and that if he was to return he would be running a great risk. He hesitated all through the afternoon as he paced back and forth, trying to decide on whether he should call his boss.

"Mr. Hudson? I need to talk to you."

Midnight finally arrived and Foxy was vigilant on watching and waiting for the moment Anthony would show up. After about five minutes a car finally pulled into the restaurants parking lot but to Foxy´s surprise, it was not Anthony´s car and it was not him driving either. Instead some other guy in his guard uniform got out and entered the restaurant.

Foxy quickly hid so he would not spot her. It was in this moment that she realized that she had messed up for sure. Seeing some other guard instead of Anthony really upset her.

"He… He hates me…" She whispered to herself as she thought about the reason behind the new guard. She could only manage to think that she had scared him off and that he didn´t want to see her ever again, after all she did almost kill him as far as she knew.

Not content with not knowing why, she stood up and wiped away the tears flowing down her face and marched over to the security office.

"Hey Foxy! Where you going?" Bonnie asked as he was walking around the restaurant, unaware of the situation at hand.

"I´m going to ask the guard something." She said firmly, not stopping at all.

"Woah. Why so mad? I thought you knew this guy?" Bonnie asked, confused as to why she would be mad at the guard if he was supposed to be her friend.

"This is some other guy. Freddy scared off the nice one." She answered, finally halting to quickly answer Bonnie.

"What now? Why wasn´t I aware of this?" He asked as he scratched the back of his head in confusion to the situation.

"I don´t know. Look I need to get going, I´ll talk to you later." She said irritated at not being let go to seek answers.

"Okay. I´ll see you later." He said as he watched the serious fox trot of towards the office.

As she approached the office she saw the person sitting inside staring at the security cameras.

"What the hell is that bunny doing?" He muttered as he observed Bonnie mess around with one of the arcade machines.

"Excuse me, sir?" Foxy said, knocking on the wall to get the attention of the guard.

"What the-" He yelled as he was frighten by the animatronic suddenly appearing of nowhere while at the same time closing the door right in her face.

"Wait! I need to ask you something!" Foxy´s voice sounded muffled behind the door as the guard was scared out of his mind.

"What the hell is wrong with this place?!" He said as she looked back into the camera only to see the bunny from before stuffing his face with leftover pizza in the dining area.

"Nothing. I just need to know something, please." She continued.

"What? What do you want? Just leave me alone!" He shouted from inside the office, regretting taking the offer of the night shift.

"What happened to the other guard? The one that works the night shift normally?" She asked.

"I don´t know. They just called me to come and cover the night shift today. That´s all I know I swear! Please don´t hurt me." He replied, almost crying out of sheer terror.

"…Alright, thanks…." Foxy replied as she left the poor guard to continue his work.

As she got back on her stage she continued to think about what was going too happened.

"Maybe he didn´t quit. Maybe he´s just sick or something." Foxy thought to herself, trying to find any excuse that would give her the slightest of hope that he would return the next day. She decided that that would be the best excuse to appease her mind.

"He´ll be back tomorrow." She repeated in her mind as she decided to sleep to make time go by as she waited to see that friendly and familiar face again.


	7. Chapter 6: Nightmare

Chapter 6: Nightmare

Foxy fidgeted around as she couldn't sleep. The thought of her actions kept her sleepless throughout the night until she couldn't keep up with trying to rest.

She opened her eyes and slowly stood up, still a bit groggy over her uncomfortable rest. She peeked outside into the parking lot out of pure inertia and saw something that thrilled her.

It was without a doubt Anthony's car which only made her happy.

"He came back!" She thought to herself as she rushed to meet him at his office.

She stepped into his office and noticed that his chair was turned around, not facing her.

"I thought you wouldn't-"

"What do you want?" She was silenced by Anthony's dry, angered response which only hit Foxy straight in her emotions.

"I just wanted to-"

"Kill me?" He replied, far more displeased this time around. He turned around to face her and she quickly took note of his infuriated look towards her.

"No! Please let me finish. I just wanted to apologize..." She said, sorrow filling her thoughts about what had occurred the day before.

"Yeah right! You expect me to believe that you sack of nuts and bolts?" He answered, insulting Foxy and sounding more and more enraged.

"Hold on! There is no need to get rude..." Foxy said, hurt by Anthony's words.

Before she could say anything else, Anthony pushed her with great force, knocking her to the ground.

"I'm going to show you what it's like to be afraid!" He screamed as Foxy tried to defend herself but she was powerless.

"Please stop! Anthony, I'm sorry!" She plead and cried but to no avail.

"Oh you will be, mutt!" He answered as he violently flipped her over and lifted her jacket to reveal the controls on her back.

"I'm sorry!" Foxy continued to cry.

"Nighty, night...Foxy..."

"No please! I...love..."

She opened her eyes rapidly as she felt herself breathing heavily, if she had a heart it would be racing for sure. She was far more surprised when she noticed a silhouette standing in front of her.

"You ok?" The figure asked.

"Anthony? W-what are you doing here?" She asked surprised to see him there during the day shift.

"Well... I was going to quit-"

"What? Why?" Foxy exclaimed, not happy with Anthony's decisions.

"Let me finish." He said gently. "I was going to quit until I reconsidered that maybe, just maybe, it wasn't the best decision to take after a simple scare."

"But... Why didn't you come last night?" Foxy questioned.

"I needed a little time to meditate my decision so I asked the boss to change my shift just for today." Anthony said.

"So... You're not mad?" Foxy said in disbelief.

"Not really, no. Why?" He answered. Foxy started crying almost instantly.

"Come on now. It's okay." Anthony said as he positioned himself next to her, wrapping his arms around her to comfort her.

"I'm so sorry! It's just... It wasn't my intention... I just had this awful nightmare where you were really mad at me and you attacked me and-" She tried explaining before Anthony placed a single finger over her mouth to quiet her down.

"I would never do that. You're right, it was a nightmare. Nothing to be afraid of." He told the crying fox who simply responded by hugging him tightly.

"I don't want to be afraid of coming to work, Foxy. I want to enjoy working in my favorite childhood restaurant." Anthony added which caused Foxy to turn to him with a confused look.

"What are you saying?" She asked.

"I'm saying that I made up my mind. I'm staying." He smiled at the fox who did the same and hugged him even tighter.

"Thank you! I'm sure you won't regret staying, especially once you get to know all of us a bit better." Foxy said causing Anthony to hesitate a bit.

"Yeah. I'm sure they're great too..." Anthony said, trailing of a bit towards the end.

"What's wrong? There is nothing to worry about, besides Freddy. Bonnie and Chica seem to be okay with you being here." Foxy explained.

"If you say so. We'll just have to wait and see..." Anthony added a bit skeptical.

"Well... Now that all that is out of the way, maybe we can continue our talk from the other day." Foxy commented, changing the topic.

"I'd love to but I have to get back to work. I'll come back on my next break, after all, I'm going to be here all day today." Anthony said as he stood up to leave.

"Oh... That's good..." Foxy said, trying to hide her smile now that she knew she would spend all day with him.

"Glad you're happy. It's going to be really tiring but finally feeling safe makes up for it." He said returning the smile. Foxy felt herself blush after he returned the smile.

"Well... See ya in a bit Foxy, take care." Anthony said before leaving the flustered fox behind.

"Could it be..." She thought to herself. "I haven't had these feelings in a long time. Not since... Freddy." Her mind lingered on the last part. Surely if he were to find out about her little crush on Anthony he would be completely against it.

"Anthony..." She whispered. She knew he was terrified about being here and it would be too much to hope for if he felt the slightest way about her.

"But he did come back for me..." With that last thought she knew exactly what he would ask him once he came back.

After a while she decided to walk around the restaurant, not that many people noticed she was roaming around, a few even stopped to take photos with her which she both liked and found strange since it'd been a while since that happened. After a bit more walking she came across Anthony who was talking to a kid.

"Alright son, what did I tell you?" He asked the kid who wasn't looking at him since he had been caught messing around with the animatronics.

"The animatronics have feelings too." As if on cue Foxy walked up to them to see what was happening.

"Good. Don't be sad little buddy, I'm sure it was an accident." He said comforting the sad child. Anthony took notice of Foxy's presence and thought up of a good idea.

"Hey how about you and Foxy here take a photo?" He said, catching the fox off guard but she quickly followed along.

"How 'bout it, lad? I be yer pirate friend." She said quickly getting into character. The kids eyes lit up and smiled as Foxy placed her pirate hat on the kid. Anthony took out a Polaroid camera the company provided for such occasions and he quickly snapped the picture of the two.

"Here you go son." Anthony said, handing the now developed picture to the kid.

"Thank you mister! And thank you captain Foxy!" The kid said gleefully.

"Pleasure be mine, lad." Foxy said, smiling at the kid who ran off to show the picture to his parents.

"You're real good with kids." Foxy said turning around to face Anthony.

"Likewise." Anthony replied as he put away his camera.

"Well that is our job after all." She said laughing a bit.

"I'm just glad to see you outside of the cove and interact with kids." Anthony said. It was true, Foxy rarely left her stage nowadays but when she did she enjoyed playing around with the kids.

"Yeah. It's pretty fun to play with them, the ones that don't know what I did." She said, the last part being said in a bitter tone.

"Don't let that get to you. That was a long time ago. Anyway it's time for my break. Want to go and continue our talk." Anthony said looking at his watch.

"That'd be great! I actually thought about something I wanted to know." Foxy said as she realized one of her questions needed to find out about Anthony's feelings towards her was about to be answered.

After they arrived at Foxy's stage she took one less look around to make sure no one would come and interrupt them.

"So what do you want to know Foxy?" He asked as they sat down like they were just a few hours ago.

"Let's hope this works..." She thought as she began to mutter her question.

"I was wondering...If maybe... You have a girlfriend?" Her eyes widen as she saw Anthony think about his answer.

"Well..."

Author´s Note: Sorry if this chapter feels a bit rushed. I finished a lot sooner than I expected and I really like how it turned out so I decided to go ahead and upload this before Friday.


End file.
